


原来这就是心痛

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Realisation on Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: 戴克・萧到底会用多久时间才意识到他对某个人有感情？





	1. 萨摩亚之战后的聚会

**Author's Note:**

> English Version please follow [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653487/chapters/49046258).  


戴克・萧从来都不是个派对狂。

然而现在的他正处于哈伯家族酒吧的吧台，手里拿着小矮杯的威士忌。霍布斯家的弟兄们正在篝火旁愉快地庆祝。他们击退了「伊特昂」的部队并成功保卫了他们的家园。每个人都在为此胜利欢呼雀跃。戴克细细品尝着他的酒，偶尔瞥了一眼人群。从周围环境中可以听到欢笑声与干杯的声响，伴随着美妙的音乐，让他的耳朵感到无比喜悦。在温暖且轻松的氛围下，他的嘴角向上翘起。

“这派对很热烈， 对吧?”

戴克抹去脸上微笑的痕迹，一气呵成地转身面对发言者。卢克・霍布斯那可笑的脸上正挂着大咧咧的傻笑， 他举起杯示意干杯。戴克迟疑地望了望自己的酒杯， 杯里奇迹般地又装满了威士忌。萨摩亚真是个神奇的岛屿， 他心想。“干杯。” 他们的酒杯发出清脆的响声， 然后一饮而尽。

“你还过得好吗， 兄弟?” 霍布斯在他的饮酒伙伴旁坐下后， 随意地开了话题。

戴克对最后一词不满得纠了眉头， 他还不太适应被无血亲关系的男人称呼为“兄弟”。并非说他讨厌家庭观念， 只是和这个男人? 这。。。太_奇怪_了。

“你知道的，拯救腐烂的世界、享受这烂派对、” 戴克嘲讽着， 目光从酒杯看向了坐在他右边的霍布斯，“然后又要忍受一个叽喳的混蛋。嗯，是的，我过得很好。”

“你就不能好好得跟人说话吗?” 霍布斯对戴克皱起眉头，他要装好好先生的耐心被这小精灵激得破裂。

“你就不能好好得让人_安静地_喝酒吗?”

“没有人能在这他妈吵的派对上_‘安静地’ _喝酒。”

“当然，因为不是每个派对都有邀请_ 你 _。”

“噢，有人的屁股要在这派对上_ ‘开花’ _咯。”

“噢吼？好啊，有种你就试试看。”

“我会 -”

“够了， 你们两位! 再吵下去就不给你们倒酒!” 充当酒保的哥们低吼道，无法再忍受那越发越大声的争吵盖过了音乐。

“随便！” 他们齐声喊道， 终于静下心来品酒。

他们总是这样。他们就不能好好得坐下对彼此友好。一开口便是一场争吵。这有什么好说的？霍布斯和萧一开始就是敌人，他们的初次会面是一场生死攸关的互殴（戴克非常‘华丽地’赢了，而败者被轰去了医院）。将他们俩放在一起就像混合油和水。现在的他们仍然看对方不顺眼，但是他们却能够一起合作及并肩作战。霍布斯是否称得上是“友好”的敌人？又或着是个混蛋的朋友？不。。。他们非敌非友。难道是亦敌亦友吗？不对，还有其他一些戴克无法确定的事项。

戴克在沉思中听见了霍布斯的声音，于是他面向那位棕色的巨人，一脸不耐烦地说：“你刚刚说了什么？”

霍布斯先让自己平静下来，他可不希望自己被愤怒所控而无意中提高了嗓门，这会再次得罪了酒保。于是他轻轻地问道：“我是说，接下来你要做什么？”

“现在除了喝酒还能做什么别的吗？”

“哈哈，真好笑。” 霍布斯翻了个白眼，“我的意思是过了今天以后， 你的下一步是什么？”

“显然我早上第一件事就是飞回伦敦。当然也带上** _哈蒂_ **一起走。” 保护欲过强的大哥在提及妹妹的名字时加重了语气，口吻带刺地警告中。那双淡褐色的眼睛正怒视着霍布斯，仿佛下一刻就要把他烧出个洞来。

“萧，我。。。”

突然一阵喧哗在他们附近巨声响起。原来_uso_们正在玩游戏，他们围绕在一个男人并大声催促：“喝！喝！喝！” 戴克认出那位被包围的男人是乔纳，是卢克・霍布斯的弟弟，那位帮忙修复仪器，救了他妹妹的男人。“那不公平！” 乔纳抗议道，并不想承认自己输了。“_Leai_，我们都看到了！一清二楚。” 其中一位萨摩亚哥们喊道。乔纳企图辩驳赢家有作弊的可能性，但没有人愿意相信或赞同他。无奈的乔纳只好叹声气，情不愿地吞咽下一整杯酒。

（Uso 是萨摩亚语里的“兄弟”，Leai 是萨摩亚语里的“不”）

见此景感到有趣的霍布斯哈哈大笑。霍布斯的笑声仿佛是个强大的魔法咒语，施在他身边的每个人身上。酒保和周围的哥们也开始大笑了。包括戴克，他一直很努力地抵抗这个笑声，然而最后他还是忍不住地捂住嘴巴，偷偷地咯咯笑。_为何他的笑声能如此具有感染力？ _

霍布斯好像听到了他低沉的笑声，大块头转头望向小个头，狐疑般地挑起他一边的眉眼。戴克赶快大声咳嗽，以掩饰他偷笑的事实。

“好了，我得去走走。” 霍布斯放下他的酒杯，如此宣告着谈话结束。

“哦，好。回头再见。” 戴克冷漠地嘲讽，喝了一口他续杯的威士忌，无视于那份不自然的_失落感 _。

在霍布斯走开之前，他那只大而温暖的手掌贴在戴克的肩上，戴克抬头瞥了一眼那只手的主人，并冷冷地盯着他表示不悦，可他的心脏却在胸膛里莫名其妙地狂跳着。他们默默地看着对方，霍布斯缓缓地张开了他的唇，似乎是想说些什么，或许是想继续之前被乔纳和其他人打断的谈话。但霍布斯最终没说话，只是微笑着捏了捏戴克的肩膀然后转身离开了。戴克盯着霍布斯的背影一会儿后，继续喝他的酒。

一连玻璃砸碎声让戴克大吃一惊，他迅速地找到了骚动的来源。原来是乔纳和_uso_们。咒骂声在空中飞舞，拳头与面孔飞快地相撞，摇摇晃晃的身体撞倒了身边的人。其他人开始欢呼叫好，而有些人在酒精的作祟下也激起了自己的对手。如果没有人前去劝架的话，这场派对将会陷入混乱。

戴克赶紧把目光转向霍布斯离去的方向，寻找他那个巨大又_愚蠢_的头。

然后，他紧皱的眉头看着他的目标，在派对的另一头与哈蒂站在一起。

背景噪音慢慢消失在虚空中。世界似乎变得缓慢。戴克专注于霍布斯，那大力士正_亲切地_握着他妹妹的手。他们_愉快地_聊着，并没发觉在这边爆发的混乱。

他该生气，气霍布斯并没有听取他的警告，远离他的妹妹。

可为什么他的心正酸痛地绞着？

  
_ 太吵了 _。戴克逃离了聚会。


	2. 再见萨摩亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戴克和哈蒂在回到伦敦以前，待在萨摩亚的最后一个早晨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章会有点长~  
请点击[*]以去到章尾得知关于萨摩亚房屋的名称。

戴克・萧在第二天早上不悦地醒了过来。

某人的臭脚正贴在他脸上。这个认知使他睁大眼睛，让他所有的睡意都像泡沫般消失。戴克连忙将这可憎的东西推开，蹦出了床并冲向了浴室。经过彻底地洗盥后，他谨慎地窥入他居住的[*]_faleo'o_。红红的旭日将编织棕榈叶的百叶帘绘上了橘红色的轮廓，光线从阴影间的小隙缝掠过，使房子染上宜人的早晨温热。可这一切已令人不愉快了，三个萨摩亚男人分散地趴在地板上睡觉，而躺在凌乱床上的陌生人仍然像猪一样大声打鼾。戴克抓起旁边倒下的椅子并坐好，试图一边冷静下来，一边驱走突如其来的偏头痛。

他记得自己离开聚会后，很幸运地在迷失前被卢克·霍布斯的母亲——塞菲娜发现，并带到整洁的空客房。她还协助他安顿下来，毕竟他一个外地人不大适应这里的文化。对于信任一个他才认识一天半的人真的很奇怪，但是这样的改变也挺不错的。霍布斯太太是一位热情，善良的女士。她谈了各种各样的事情，从萨摩亚文化到霍布斯家庭的生活方式。如果戴克没有以身体不适为理由阻止她，他们可能还会聊上好几个小时。他感谢她的盛情款待，并目送她离开。后来，他也放下了所有[*]_pola_以获得一些隐私。在他爬上床睡大觉之前，再也没有人经过或进入他的住所了。他的猜测是，这四位醉酒的兄弟一定误将他的房间当作他们的住所。接下来所发生的事，就如你所见的。

也许昨夜他就该离开，即使没有晚班，他总可以找到间旅馆或什么的。让自己卸下防心还居留在满屋都是像_ 他 _一样的男人，是一个错误。

说到某个人，昨夜聚会上关于_ 他 _的记忆，清晰得像要把他的大脑浸入沸腾的热水中一样烫死他了。啊，他受不了在这里多待一分钟！戴克不再浪费分毫换了件新衣服。他小心翼翼地穿过睡死的身躯和零乱的空酒瓶，将所有装备收进背包里，然后踏上安静的小路径离开。

_ 哈蒂在哪里？ _ 戴克走了几步，试图在每一间 _ faleo'o _寻找妹妹的踪影。他其实可以向霍布斯太太询问哈蒂的下落，但他不知道这位和蔼的女士在哪里。幹，他甚至也不清楚自己身在何处。

戴克在经过了又一间堆满男人在沉睡中的屋子，叹了声口气。到底这岛上有几间房子？再这样下去不是办法，也许他应该到其他区域检查下。他得赶在遇到那人之前。。哦，他妈的，说到曹操，曹操就到。棕色的热能体穿着深色的紧身汗衫。他从另一端慢跑中，摇晃着他那两块大胸肌。粗大的呼吸声都可闻——

打住，他现在可不想跟这个女绿巨人打交道。他不能被发现，或许他该躲进其中一间。。。_操蛋的 _ ，所有房子无论如何都是开壁式的啊！等等，如果他的速度够快的话，说不定放下百叶帘还来得及躲。。。。。。 _ 啊，太晚了 _。霍布斯已经看见他了，正在欢乐地向他招招手。戴克伸了个懒腰，假装他并没有尝试逃跑。

“早上好，萧，” 霍布斯朝那个摆臭脸的男人打声招呼。戴克皱了皱眉，但还是点了点头。因为他知道他一开口他们便会吵架，如果不挑衅这大个子的话，或许可以让他少点废话继续忙他的活儿。果真，霍布斯说完便与他擦身而过。在戴克能松一口气之前，慢跑者回头问道：“昨天，你为什么提早离开聚会？”

“我不舒服。” 戴克咬牙耐下了愤怒，说了谎。

“什么？你没事吧？”关注的眼神寻找着戴克身上的不适，“你哪儿受伤了？

“没有，不是那样的！我很好！” 戴克紧锁着眉头，“别来烦我，好吗？”

“哦，随你的便。” 霍布斯耸耸肩，继续他的慢跑。

戴克确定那个人不再打扰他之后，继续下一间的搜寻。可惜也没找着妹妹，他出来喃喃自语道：“哈蒂天杀的在哪里？” 然后几乎像一只受惊的小猫跳了起来，因为在楼梯入口旁有个巨大的身影。

是霍布斯。

“去你的! 你操他妈的幹么会在这里？”

“怎么了，公主？你迷路了？”霍布斯开玩笑似地说。

在戴克往那混蛋的丑脸上扔个拳头前，霍布斯响了指说道：“顺便一提，我知道你妹妹在哪里。”

“是哦？你怎么知道她在哪里？”

“因为我刚从她的_ 房间里 _出来。”

“你什么？”

“是啊，我跟哈蒂一起睡了。”霍布斯笑着嘲讽道，满意地看着箫渐渐地恼羞成怒，“噢哦，你嫉妒了？啊，对不起，大哥是不能跟妹妹睡。。。”

“霍布斯！”戴克尖叫道，随着地面响起重物跌落的"咚"一声, 他追赶着正在逃跑中的男人。

* * *

"咻——" 霍布斯像风一样迅速地从平台上跳下来。戴克也效仿他一跃而下。两人跑向另一间[*]_fale_。霍布斯跳过一、两级台阶，希望在楼梯间拉开距离。然而，戴克像轻巧的小猫一样飞跃了起来，并优雅地落在平台上继续追赶。当戴克设法抓住霍布斯时，被追逐者突然向左急转弯，纵使追逐者在转左前往前滑了一小步。 “操！” 戴克咒骂着，他们的距离又回到了原点。当他们到达走廊尽头的拐角处时，霍布斯在右转时失去平衡，因此放慢了脚步以免摔倒。戴克抓紧机会，猛然伸出手臂，但霍布斯及时躲开他的利爪。沿着走廊追下去时，一名女士出现在他们的途径。

哈蒂在听见一阵骚动后，好奇地走了出来。她非常震惊地看见一个巨人朝她奔来。霍布斯对着她眨眨眼，并在跳下平台前警告她在他身后的东西。由于霍布斯的身材魁梧，戴克没意识到前方有障碍，所以等他注意到的时候已为时已晚。戴克无法立即停下跑速而往后倒，他一屁股跌坐在地上滑行。 哈蒂默默地退后一步避开他。

“看！她就在那里！” 霍布斯大吼，然后消失在下一条路径。

哈蒂被逗得咯咯笑，看着走远的霍布斯，然后给她大哥一个坏笑。

“你是故意站在那里的哦？” 戴克仍然对霍布斯成功逃脱的事实感到沮丧。

“不，” 哈蒂趣味地仰眉，“你们俩刚才在做什么？”

“没什么。”戴克拂去身上的灰尘，“嘿，哈蒂。我有件事要问你。”

“说吧。”

“你和霍布斯上床了？”

“什么？！不！” 哈蒂差一点哽住自己，“他只是睡地板。他说以前的旧房间对他来说太小了。”

“那你房间就比较大吗？”

“我不知道！是他母亲把他推。。。” 哈蒂在话题岔离前刹住了自己的嘴，“卢克和我之间没有发生什么。”

“哇哦，你们两个都直呼对方的名字了。真好。”

“哥。” 哈蒂不高兴地直瞪着她的哥哥。接下来萧氏两兄妹进行着一个激烈的瞪视比赛。

“当我说什么都没发生时，我是认真的。” 哈蒂维持着视线，眼睛都不眨地说。

戴克用“_ 你确定？ _”的眼神注视着哈蒂。是的，他们萧氏有心灵感应能力。

“我保证，” 哈蒂坚定地点了点头。

“你最好是！ 我可不想要有个肌肉般脑袋的妹夫。”

‘哦，我的天！你到底有没听到我所说的一切？！！”哈蒂叫道，举手示意投降。为什么每个人都认为她和卢克·霍布斯有关系？

“是，是。收拾好东西了吗？” 戴克不耐烦地催道，“该走了。”

“我早就准备好了！”哈蒂笑着说，“话说你的包在哪里？”

“操。”

* * *

“一定要再访这里哦！” 塞菲娜与哈蒂相拥。母亲水汪汪的眼里满满的不舍，仿佛被迫把女儿送走一样。哈蒂低声答应，并得到霍布斯太太热情的吻别。

_ 他们两个什么时候变得如此亲密了？ _戴克对此表示怀疑。

他仍对这几天所发生的事难以置信。能够与他疏远的老妹团聚，与布列斯顿会面并再次杀死他，然后又一次拯救了世界。既然他能做得比任何英雄更好，他该否注册一个超级英雄执照？

他的思路被践踏在湿草床上的沉重脚步声给打断。

“好哦好哦，” 霍布斯走到戴克身边停下，“ 公主殿下该回去她的宫殿了。”

“恩呵，”戴克淡淡地说，然后狠狠地直戳了霍布斯的肋骨。

受惊的人痛苦地往旁边一震。袭击者面带坏笑地看着正在扭腰颤抖的受害者。

“疼死了！刚刚干嘛啦？！”

“奉还今早的事。”

霍布斯一边揉着他的腰、一边直瞪着戴克，但他什么话也没说。他们就静静地呆着，令人惊讶地，挺自在的沉默。微风轻拂，散发着大自然的悠闲气息；温暖的阳光扑在他们的肌肤上。他们的手臂近乎触碰。

然而这平静持续不久就被哈蒂的唤声打破。英国男人做出了回应，背好他的背包准备离开。

突然，他的手腕被庞大温暖的手抓住。

“萧，我。。我。。。”

戴克不耐烦地转身看向后方的人，霍布斯的嘴唇因停顿间而颤抖着。一种似曾相识的感觉又回来了。就如同在酒吧的时候，大个子也散发出同样的紧张情绪。

霍布斯撇起嘴唇，但仍无一字发出音，偶尔像金鱼一样喘着粗气地张开关闭他的唇。他这可笑的脸真滑稽，戴克的嘴角忍不住微微上扬。接着他注意到霍布斯完全静止不动地，睁着眼呆呆的看着他，或着是在望着他身后在某人吗？戴克向后瞥了一眼，果然看到了哈蒂。_ 哦。 _在他手腕上布满汗水的手掌开始使戴克不适。

“喂，呼叫海克力斯？”戴克在霍布斯的双眼间弹指。

“哦，哦！抱歉！” 霍布斯终于回过神来，迅速地放开手。

“你刚才想说什么？”

“哦，没关系，” 深褐色的眼睛避开了戴克敏锐的双眼，“不怎么重要的。”

矮个子的男人并不满意那个答案，开始逼问高个儿的男人。

“跟我妹妹有关系，是不是？”

“ 什 ...什么？！没有！”

“那你为什么脸红？”

“ 啊 ..？！因。。。因为热气！”

“你敢。。。”

“哥！你到底好了没？！” 哈蒂从远处叫道。

“看，哈蒂都在叫你了，” 霍布斯_ 庆幸地 _松一口气。

戴克仍不打算放过他，死死地盯着。致命的怒视使霍布斯微微颤抖。

霍布斯吞了吞口水：“走吧，你可不想让哈蒂等太久，对吧？”

“别告诉我该做什么！” 被恼怒的男人使力地推了推霍布斯，然而这像山峰一样高的男人可不那么轻易被动摇。 见攻击没效只好气愤愤地走开，霍布斯笑嘻嘻地跟在他后面。

“祝你们一路顺风。” 霍布斯挤出一个真诚但傻透的笑容， 将双臂靠在驾驶座车门的窗框上。哈蒂在乘客座微笑着向他摆摆手。原本戴克想无视他，直接开车离开这个鬼地方。可老妹连肘击要他作出回应。“嗯。” 戴克敷衍地点了点头，没能看到霍布斯想要挽留的悲伤表情。

引擎轰鸣着对这美丽的岛屿的道别。霍布斯后退了一步让车子驶走，离他越来越远。

* * *

返家的航班很安静。

戴克瞥了一眼妹妹，她在他旁边深深地睡觉了。她的嘴唇在黑眼罩下特别明显。这让他回忆起他的妹妹和霍布斯在悬崖边的那个吻，他觉得他的喉咙不自在地收紧。

那天，霍布斯太太带他来欣赏萨摩亚岛最佳的风景，希望能在与「伊特昂」战斗前放松下身心。他们没想到会看到有人在此“浪漫约会”。

戴克简直气炸了。

他正要冲向霍布斯面前打死他，但赛菲娜将他拉开，说不要打断年轻人的爱情，然后强行的带他下山。

在戴克不注意的时候，嫉妒的种子深深地植根于他的内心。每当他看到或听到霍布斯与哈蒂靠得很近时，他的感受会是促进种子发芽的肥料。然后它渐渐地长成了一个可怕的幼苗，把他的内心系上了愤怒，悲伤及恐惧的情感。

这种感觉他很熟悉，却又拒绝承认。于是他把它藏在心底下的盒子里，告诉自己这些情绪并不是真实的，是他不该有的情感。

他应该好好享受以后不必再看到那混蛋的脸所带来的平静。

他不知道自己错得有多离谱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Faleo'o -- 小间的fale. 它具有简单的茅草屋顶，离地面约一米高跷。主要用于休息空间或者作为额外客房。 [回到faleo]
> 
> 2\. Pola -- 可伸缩百叶窗，由椰子叶编织成约1英尺宽和3英尺长的垫子。用于防晒，防风，防雨和防窥视。 [回到pola]
> 
> 3\. Fale -- 萨摩亚式大房子，有开放的侧面（无壁）和茅草屋顶。是家庭聚会的主要房子。[回到fale]
> 
> 感谢阅读！  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
这将是个缓慢的恋爱过程XD 比起真实的发展更喜欢自我放纵地写他们幼稚打闹的场景（别  
写作真的不是我的强项，这章花了我2、３个星期？大脑细胞不知道死了多少个 @~ @
> 
> 我真的很期待Hobbs＆Shaw 2 XD  
下一章将是他们执行融化病毒的任务（也许会简短解说）。
> 
> 敬请期待！


End file.
